Impulsos
by Hibari Lu
Summary: Gray era un imbécil, imbécil por no seguir sus impulsos pero cierta peliazul le enseñara a ser un loco impulsivo. *A/U. Gruvia*


•**Summary**: Gray era un imbécil, imbécil por no seguir sus impulsos pero cierta peliazul le enseñara a ser un loco impulsivo. *A/U. Gruvia*

•**Description**: Romance. One Shot.

•**Warning**: Quizá un poco (mucho) de Oc.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

•**Pairing**: Gray X Juvia.

•**By**: La historia le pertenece a Lu, totalmente.

•**To**: (?)

•**N/A**: Dejo esto y me retiro… es una adaptación del primer fic que escribí y lo quise adaptar a Gruvia, pero no se preocupen esto es lo último que publico.

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Impulsos] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

Gray caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, como siempre sentía la molesta presencia de Juvia, ella lo seguía a diario y la chica pensaba que él no sé daba cuenta.

—Que molestia —pensó Fullbuster.

La muchacha de pelo azul pensaba que Gray era el hombre más perfecto que había sobre la faz de la tierra, si tan sólo supiera que él ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga cercana. Para Gray ella era simplemente una compañera de clases.

—G-G-Gray-sama… —llamó Juvia sonrojada.

El aludido volteó y pues se encontró con una imagen que lo perturbó un poco, Lockser se veía muy… ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Bonita?

—Hmp, ¿Qué quieres? —contestó él, arisco, como siempre.

—Juvia quería —estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa—… yo… yo… quería pregun-pre…— hablar era tan difícil cuando estaba frente a esos ojos negros.

Molestia.

Furia.

Nostalgia.

Impulso.

Eso fue lo que Fullbuster sintió antes de acercarse a Juvia tomarla de los hombros con casi violencia y besarla salvajemente en los labios.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un mágico segundo que volvió el tiempo inexistente, cuando se separaron, Gray tenía una expresión bastante seria, más seria de lo normal.

El rostro de Lockser era un poema.

—Aahh… Gra…Gray-sama —jadeó confundida, clavó sus ojos azules y brillantes en los oscuros de él y al no encontrar sentimiento alguno en los ojos de su amado, se asustó y se fue corriendo más agitada que nunca.

El muchacho parpadeó y luego sonrió con mucha malicia.

—Juvia… ¿A dónde fuiste? Aun no termino contigo —dijo antes de empezar a seguir el camino que había tomado la linda y molesta chiquilla que acababa de besar por simple impulso. Impulso, amor o algo más.

.

.

.

Gray caminó hasta llegar a su aula pero no encontró a Lockser, entonces se sintió ¿Decepcionado? No, claro que no él era Gray Fullbuster, estaba acostumbrado a decepcionar no a que lo decepcionaran. En fin, estuvo buscando a Juvia pero la chica al parecer no había entrado a clases, lo cual acrecentó su ego… ¿Tanto le había afectado su beso? Cuando las clases terminaron el chico se empezaba a poner impaciente.

—Entonces me ayudarás, Lucy —no era una pregunta—. Necesito que me digas que debo usar para una cita.

—P-Pero Erza yo jamás he tenido una cita, ¿Cómo podría aconsejarte? —dijo la rubia, nerviosa—. ¡Tú si tienes novio! ¡Yo no!

Fullbuster divisó sus amigas de su presa, tenía que preguntar por su… ¿Juvia? ¿Su Juvia?

Alejó los pensamientos tontos de su mente y observó un poco más a las chicas, éstas hablaban de tonterías sobre citas, pero el joven estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a preguntarles por Juvia. Se acercó indiferente y algo tímido, quería que le en verdad.

—¿Han visto a Juvia?

—¿Tú preguntando por ella, Gray? —Erza sonrió.

—¿Qué dices, Gray? —preguntó una confundida Lucy.

—¿Juvia, dónde está? —y él rodó los ojos. Avergonzado.

—¡Se fue a casa! —constestó la joven pelirroja.

Gray alzó una ceja, ya sabía que se había ido a su casa o algo así, era obvio que lo que quería saber era el por qué.

De pronto el joven pelinegro recordó a su idiota amigo Natsu.

¿Natsu? ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo? Tampoco lo había visto ese día. Sería posible que… no, ellos juntos, ¿Juntos?

—Natsu… —susurró el pelinegro.

—A-Ah, Natsu también se fue…

La mente de Gray dejó de funcionar, dejó de escuchar.

—¡Ah! Sí, es verdad. Natsu se fue con su papá… él vino a recogerlo, al parecer tenía que ir al aeropuerto porque su padre va irse de nuevo a Europa. Tú sabes —mencionó la joven Heartfilia, con un poco de tristeza.

Y corazón que vuelve a latir.

—Entonces el idiota ese… no está con Juvia —dijo el chico con alivio.

Tanto Lucy como Erza lo miraron, parecía un novio aliviado por saber que su pareja no le era infiel.

—Vaya, Gray parece que Juvia te preocupa mucho, tal vez te gusta —Lyon se añadió a la conversación—, entonces eres mi rival en el amor…

—¿Sabes? Idiota —explotó Gray sin perder su actitud de chico rudo, mirando a Lyon—. Estás hablando de mi novia.

Los tres amigos presentes se sorprendieron.

Gray maldijo mentalmente, otro impulso. Un impulso tomado de la mano de los celos. No sabía desde cuándo, él sentía celos por oír que dijeran cosillas de la chiquilla de cabellos azules.

—¿N-Novia?

No, no y no. No te dejes llevar por el impulso.

Demasiado tarde.

—¡Juvia Lockser es mi novia, así que piénsenlo dos veces antes de decir algo sobre ella! —exclamó Fullbuster, lo alcanzaron a oír los estudiantes que aún no se había ido del aula. Esa era su intención, no quería a más estúpidos hablando de Lockser. Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados.

Gray salió caminando del salón con una cara seria pero los observadores lograron ver unas mejillas sonrojadas. Ah, joven Fullbuster por fin dejas que tu corazón te impulse hacia arriba.

—Yo sabía que esto pasaría —dijo Erza, con suspicacia.

.

.

.

Gray corría por las calles de la ciudad, estaba agitado y algo desesperado. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, varios minutos después sus ojos lograron encontrar la casa que buscaba, azul cielo y con muchas flores en el jardín.

…

Juvia se encontraba sola en casa y estaba muy angustiada, cuando había recibido ese beso de Gray… sacudió la cabeza debía dejar de pensar en eso, pero… ¡No podía! Se había sentido tan rara y feliz que no había podido seguir en clases y lo único que consiguió fue perder un día de escuela y preocupar a Gajeel y hacer que él también perdiera un día de clases, ya que en esos momentos debían de estar comprando cualquier tipo de remedios en todas las farmacias de la ciudad junto a Lily, Gajeel era como su hermano mayor.

El timbre sonó y Juvia salió de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir, quizá era Gajeel ni Lily.

—Juvia…

La mente de Juvia se congeló.

La verdad no había esperado esa visita ni en un millón de años. El pelinegro la miró con fijeza y fue cuando ella reaccionó.

—A-Ah, ¿Gray-sama, quieres pa-pasar? Juvia… estaba…

Fullbuster se adentró a la casa de la chica, una linda y pequeña sala de dio la bienvenida, como él venía algo cansado por su carrera se sentó en un sofá color rosa y empezó a aclararse la voz, iba a hablar con seriedad.

—¡Perdone a Juvia, Gray-sama!

Los orbes oscuros de Gray se abrieron un poco, en sus masculinas facciones no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ¿Por qué ella se disculpaba?

—Ta-Tal vez pienses que Juvia es sólo una chica fácil —no, él no pensaba eso—. Pe-Pero yo… de verdad… —su voz se rompió, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en esos ojos verdes—. ¡T-Te amo…! ¡Juvia te ama! Yo sé que tú no me correspondes pero por favor no dejes de hablarle a Juvia, no soportaría estar sin ti…

De repente unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y la peliazul se congeló.

—No, tú perdóname a mí.

—Gray-sama…

—Te amo, Juvia… simplemente… te amo.

Y fue cuando Lockser se rompió; el llanto débil se convirtió en fuertes sollozos.

—Yo le dije a todos en la escuela que eres mi novia —sobre los cabellos rosas hizo un gesto indescifrable al recordar el momento—. No me hagas quedar como un mentiroso.

No tenía que hacer ninguna pregunta pues el joven sabía la repuesta. Un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" estaba de más.

Alejó a su chica de él, tomándola por los hombros, ésta vez con delicadeza, acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez en su vida.

Una trémula Juvia alzó sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de Fullbuster tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa, arrugándola un poco, sentía que si lo soltaba desaparecería.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, concentró los labios y la lengua en esa pequeña y dulce boca. Subió las manos para poder acariciarlas las piernas y fue cuando bajó los labios a ese cuello de porcelana.

—Gr-Gray-sama…

—No, no puedes hacerme quedar como un loco que inventa cosas— murmuró contra la blanca piel.

—Clar-Claro que no Gray-sama, Juvia ja-jamás haría eso —jadeó ella.

La situación se estaba calentando y eso no era bueno porque… ¡Porque no!

Es decir estaban recostados en el sillón de la sala principal de la casa, si Gajeel llegaba habría problemas aunque la joven Lockser no era consciente de eso, no se acordaba ni de cómo se llamaba.

—J-Juvia…

El ronco susurro de Fullbuster contra su cuello le hizo recordar su nombre, que se oía tan bien en la voz masculina y a la vez tierna de su… ¡Su novio!

Gray se inclinó hacia delante y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo femenino. Y al siguiente segundo él ya no traía la camisa.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —exclamó una voz de hombre muy conocida.

El tiempo se detuvo y los jóvenes se levantaron en un segundo de su indecente, pero cómoda, posición.

—¿Qué rayos haces, idiota? —volvió a escucharte una voz pero esta vez más temible, Erza Scarlet—. ¡Intentando aprovecharte de la pobre Juvia!

Erza, Gajeel, Lily, Lucy estaban en la misma habitación que ellos y los habían visto desde quien sabe cuándo. La muchacha de ojos azules se paralizó e intento explicar pero…

Gray se quitó de encima de Juvia y miró a Erza con horror.

—N-Nos es lo que piensas… Erza… Yo…

—¡Gajeel-kun! ¡Erza-san! —sí, la presencia de ellos era la que le preocupaba.

—Por eso dijiste que era tu novia… —murmuró una avergonzada Lucy.

Gajeel sólo quería golpear a stripper, pero y Lily se lo impedía, sujetándolo.

—¡Te llego la hora, nudista! —rugía Gajeel, luchando por liberarse. ¡Dejaba un momento sola a Juvia y alguien venía a aprovecharse de ella! ¡En su casa, joder!

—Más vale que corras Gray… —prorrumpió la pelirroja—, si es que crees que no podré alcanzarte.

Comenzaba un alboroto extraño donde Gray iba a salir lastimado, eso era seguro. Él nunca en su vida había seguido los impulsos en el ámbito del amor y no había avanzado mucho. Pero por primera vez seguía sus impulsos y su vida empezaba a cambiar para bien aunque recibiera uno que otro golpe.

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Fin] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

•**N/A: **Cosa rara que me ayudo a hacer una amiga c: quedo medio feo :v pero será por ahora lo último que vean de mí, así… gracias por leer… ¿Review?


End file.
